SVU Olivia Amanda fanfic
by shelovesyou2
Summary: Will Olivia and Amanda survive after realising they have feelings for each other? Or will their friendship end? What lengths will they go to, to protect the other? Stay tuned to find out!


Chapter 1

Early one morning, the rain pours outside gashing against the window panes and suddenly Olivia wakes hearing the sound of what she thought was a gun shot but to her surprise it was the thunder, slowly the noise faded. She laid in bed staring at her ceiling, her 4 bland walls in which she realised she hated being alon. Waking up alone, having no one to come home to, no one to cuddle, no one to love. She glanced down at her alarm clock that sat on her bedside table noticing it was 6.38 in the morning. She had to be at work by 8. Olivia jumps up out of bed and in to the shower all the while thinking to herself _another day at work and another victim_ She wondered if _maybe things would be different today, would she meet someone, anyone, a friend, a possible lover._Ready for work, she grabs her leather jacket, keys, badge and gun and heads to the precinct.

As she walks in to the precinct she notices the looks on everyones faces, almost as if they were disappointed she walked in. She ignores the looks and continues, head held high and says "Morning guys"

Fin immediately looks down at his desk and whispers "Morning Liv"

Benson, Fin, Munch and Amaro are working on paperwork as Captain Cragen walks in with the beautiful blonde girl and almost yells "Morning guys, i have someone i want you to meet"

All of the detectives are now looking at each other and out of the blue Liv says, do we have a new ADA? Where is Casey cap'n?

Cragen gives her a stern look as if to say shut it Liv but proceeds to say "NO this is the new addition to our team, Detective Amanda Rollins, i expect that you will show her how we do things here at SVU, Benson she will be with you"

"But Cap'n"

"No buts Olivia" Cragen replied "Now everybody get back to work"

Amanda looks at Olivia excited and says "oh my goodness, i have been studying your work for so long, i can't believe i'm here, going to be working with you, it's a dream come true"

Olivia sighs "Yeah ok"

Amanda looks up at her mentor and replies "what is that suppose to mean?"

"you studied my work, your dream was to meet and work with me" Olivia snaps "Why?"

"why not?" Amanda instantly snaps back "I read about you in the paper, studied your cases, your interrogation methods, everything"

Olivia sighs once again and doesn't believe the young lady but then suddenly Amanda starts rambling off different cases that Olivia had been involved in, differents methods of interrogation she used during those cases, dates, names but before Amanda could keep going Olivia looks up and says "I get it, you did study my work' and then continues to work.

Cragen walks out of his office, Olivia is the first to say "what we got Cap'n?"

Cragen sighs and replies "12 year old girl at mercy, raped and tortured for 20 hours – Liv and Rollins go see our vic – Fin and Amaro go to the crime scene" As he hands them a piece paper "here's the address"

"You got it Cap'n" they all say in unison

Heading to Mercy in total silence Olivia looks at Amanda and says "So, you wanted to work with me"

"Of course, who doesn't" Amand replies with a big smile

In shock Olivia looks up and grins "well thank you"

"I don't know why you're thanking me, i should be thanking you" Amanda replies with here ear to ear smile still gracing her face.

Olivia feels some sort of butterflies, that nervous feeling. Unsure why though. As they head to the main desk, Olivia flashes her badge, "i'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Rollins, there is a young girl that was raped and tortured"

"Right this way" the nurse says

"Hi Amber i'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Rollins, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

Amber scared and hesitant but agrees

Now back down at the precinct Olivia sits at her desk to ponder the case they had all closed together. _Sick bastard, kidnapped, raped and tortured Amber repeatedly for 20 hours, no food, no water, she is exhausted but i'm glad we got the bastard_

"Liv? – Liv?" Fin yells

"yeah" she says still in her deep thoughts

"You ok Liv?"

"Oh yeah course, just thinking, that's all"

"Well we're gonna head out for a few drinks, you wanna come?" Fin asks

"Ummmm"

"You don't have to"

"Yes i need a beer after this case" Liv says with more anger than intended

At the bar Fin buys the first round, although the case was hard Liv couldn't stop thinking about how much Amanda looked up to her. Thinking back she realised maybe this was the day, maybe she had found someone, a friend, girl friend maybe. She wasn't sure but she was happy and with that thought she decide it was time for her to go home.

"Ok guys, that's me" Olivia says standing from her chair

"Me too, thanks for the drinks – Liv wait up" Amanda says racing towards Olivia "Oh sorry i didn't ask, is it ok for me to call you Liv?"

Olivia laughed and replies "Of course"


End file.
